JAG Case File #111
by Rising Sun
Summary: A little too much mistletoe in the Christmas.


**Title: JAG Case Files #111**

Author: Rising Sun

E-mail: jag@lucianstuff.every1.net

FF Updates: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

FF URL: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc

Rated: PG-13

Classification: Story/Romance: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: 

Summary: A little too much mistletoe in the Christmas.

Disclaimer: JAG characters portrayed belong to JAG, CBS and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Feedback: Would be nice.

Story Written November 26, 2001

1300 LOCAL JAG HQ "Harm your client needs help." Mac said as they walked out of the Court Room and headed towards the bullpen. "You can say that again." "I will - Harm your client needs help." She repeated. "Oh droll Colonel – droll. What do you suggest?" "It's Christmas. Let the Petty Officer stay where he is for now and we'll talk later." "OK" He held open the door to allow his partner through, only to be stopped by Harriett. "Sir, Ma'am" she smiled. They looked at her but she said nothing. Finally Mac spoke "What is it Harriett?" The Lieutenant pointed up. Mac followed the direction indicated and froze she heard Harm groan. They had stopped to talk under a piece of mistletoe. Harriett raised an eyebrow at Harm. "OK Harriett." He surrendered and kissed Mac on the cheek. "Easy Navy." Mac smiled at him even as disappointment registered at the platonic nature of the kiss. Harriett too was disappointed and said so. "With all due respect sir, I give Little AJ a more passionate kiss than that and I'm his mother!" "Passion? Lieutenant? You want passion?" Harm smelt a challenge. Mac involuntarily took a backward step. "Oh no Mac." He reached for her. Mac had been lost in her thoughts of what the kiss could have been and was only half listening to the two officers. She snapped to full focus as she felt Harm slip his arm round her waist and gently pull her towards him. She trembled at his touch. She could have escaped if she had so desired as he held her with one hand and his brief case in the other. As it was she complied with his tug. Her gaze fell into his and she was lost. He bent his head; she parted her lips and gave him access to her wants, needs and the depths of her soul. She too was holding her briefcase, but with her free hand she ran her fingers through his thick hair, then caressed his cheek and jaw line. The kiss deepened, the atmosphere crackled and work in the bullpen stopped. They were jerked back to reality by … "What the hell is going on!" AJ Chedwiggen bellowed. Harriett could have sworn they pulled apart reluctantly. Mac reoriented to her reality and faced her CO. "Mistletoe sir." AJ glared at the three officers and debated with himself. "Wait for the Christmas party – dismissed!" "Aye sir!" the three snapped to as he walked away. "Er Commander?" Harriett whispered – he looked at her "Lipstick sir." "Thanks" He headed for the men's room. "Lieutenant." Mac went into Marine mode to survive the onslaught on her emotions and body both of which were in over drive. "Ma'am." Harriett snapped to as Mac was also the Chief of Staff and she could sense that the Colonel's mood had changed. "Take that mistletoe down and any others you have hanging around. Put them up for the party but take them down for now." "Aye ma'am." ========================================== 1700 LOCAL MAC'S OFFICE Mac had taken refuge in her office and short of the Admiral shouting fire she was not budging till quitting time. "Hey Mac." Harm's head popped in. "You don't knock?" In reply he stepped back, taped on the door, popped his head in and said "Hey Mac!" Her smile had developed into a giggle "Come in flyboy." He sat. "You OK? ... About earlier." "I really don't want to talk about that." She stopped him. "OK" He was disappointed. Truth be told he'd been surprised at how well he and Mac had fitted together. He's enjoyed the feel of her against him and the taste of her was incredible – he wanted more. But it seemed she didn't. "I came to find out what you were up to this evening." "Show my face at the Christmas Party then escape home." She revealed. "Wanna have dinner with me?" he invited. "You're not going to the wall?" She knew he still visited the Vietnam Memorial even if his dad was no longer MIA. "Party, wall, diner." He listed "So we have a date?" "A date?" He rolled his eyes "OK dinner between two friends." He rose but before he closed the door he said. "Dress to impress, will pick you up at 2030." She had no chance to reply. ========================================== 2032 LOCAL MAC'S APARTMENT As anticipated the kiss was the talk of the party and their friends teased them mercilessly. Mac had managed to dodge all mistletoe and finally escaped the party. She opened the door in response to the knock. "Not bad Commander two minutes fifteen second late. On time for you… you ok" She had been partially hidden behind the front door, as he stepped in she closed the door and turned to face him. He ran his eyes over her from head to toe and gasped. Mac had supreme confidence in herself and her ability to control herself and her world; as a result she carried herself with a corresponding confidence and dressed in a manner that expressed such. Harm was faced with the vision of Mac in a long sleeved olive green dress that was calf length. Her back was covered but the slit to the front revealed her ample cleavage. The dress hugged every curve of her body. She moved to collect her coat and his eyes followed. If he had had any doubt that Mac was female he had proof before him. "Harm" she said and got no answer. "Harm." On the third Harm he heard. "Huh?" "You said dress to impress. Does this suffice?" She twirled. "You look great. I've seen you all dressed up before but tonight you've out done yourself. You really are a beautiful woman Mac." She strode up to him and sniffed. "Just checking to see if you'd been drinking." She explained. "I have not been drinking!" he exclaimed. "So I see – that still doesn't explain the compliment." "Chalk it up to Christmas." He took her coat from her and opened it for her to step in. Mac was a tall woman who had no difficulty facing Harm – tonight though the heeled boots placed her squarely eye to eye with him. She adjusted the coat and said "So where are we going?" "You'll see." He replied. ========================================== 2135 LOCAL THE RESTURANT Mac was feeling a case of uncertainty. This was unfolding more and more into a date than a dinner between friends. "This is quite a place Harm." "You like?" "I like." She assured him. They were shown a private dining area, the menus. "How was the visit to the wall?" "Reflective." He replied. "I always take the time to think of what I've done, where I am verses where I want to be." "And this year? She prompted as she read the menu. "I could have done better – it now gives me something to strove for." She didn't notice him staring at her. The waiter returned and took their order. For the next hour they chatted, teased and joked with each other. It had been a night of good food, good friends and good conversation. They were now down to the coffee. "Mac about earlier." Harm ventured to tackle the topic again. He just had to know how she felt. "Earlier?" She was lost. "The mistletoe." He enlightened her. She smiled. "That incident really has you in its grip doesn't it. OK flyboy what's bothering you." "I didn't plan that." He said. "I know that!" she responded. "I didn't plan it but I didn't object either." He admitted. "I don't care what you say... you have been drinking." "Mac I'm serious!" he admonished. "So am I! What has gotten into you!" "Mistletoe. You have always been friend and partner and I've fought to keep it that way despite creeping changes." Mac elected to be silent. Both their pagers went off. "The office." They said in unison. "You're on duty?" Harm asked. "As are you apparently. We'd better go." "Wait let me finish." He begged. "Harm" She warned. "Mac please. Today I was given a glimpse of what could be. Of what you had offered me once but never was. The men in your life shared a part of you I never have – that kiss opened my eyes." "Harm you've kissed me before." She pointed out. "At Norfolk? The Admiral's porch?" he snorted "Please – Harriett gives little AJ more passion." He paraphrased. The pagers went off again. She stood "We have to go. We'll talk later." "Promise?" "Promise. Now move sailor." She reached into her bag for the cell phone to call in. ========================================== 2330 LOCAL JAG HQ Mac walked into the interview room and stopped short. The wall of alcohol fumes was tangible. She had a DUI on her hands. Not surprising under the circumstances … it being Christmas and all. She acclimatized and stepped forward. "Staff Sergeant Gomez do you have your facilities about you?" she barked. "No ma'am" He slurred and collapsed forward onto the table. She picked up the file and left him to sleep it off. ========================================== 2350 LOCAL JAG COFFEE ROOM Harm found her drinking coffee. "What did you get called in for?" "Driving Under the Influence. After being exposed to him I feel under the influence." She said "A DUI I am going to prosecute." "Give the stiff a break." Harm defended. "He's had two breaks already. In fact Staff Sergeant Gomez was on probation for the last DUI. A break I got for him, by the way." She explained. "So what did you get." ""tis the season. Got a DUI as well… Jesus Mac what is this!" he had helped himself to a cup of coffee. She held the spoon up in his mug and released it. The spoon fell to the side of the mug. "It's not strong. The day the coffee holds the spoon up – then it's strong and not before." He groaned. "So what of your DUI." She asked. "Managed to get Admiral Charles released. Had security take him home. He just made the limit on the breathalyzer and it was his first offence." "Admiral Charles?" Mac could not believe it. "Yep …tis the season" he stopped. The clock began to chime. "Merry Christmas Harm." Mac offered. "Merry Christmas Mac but my focus is on the New Year." "Oh yes and what's that." "You." He leaned forward to kiss her and paused just before their lips touched. "Kiss me Mac." He breathed. She granted the request and met him the rest of the way. They picked up from where they had left off earlier that day. Mac parted her lips and allowed Harm access to her and he in turn finally released his heart to her. THE END =============================================== _USMJ Article 111. DRUNKEN OR RECKLESS DRIVING_

_Any person subject to this chapter who operates any vehicle while drunk, or in a reckless or wanton manner, or while impaired by a substance described in section 912a(b) of this title (article 112a(b)), shall be punished as a court-martial may direct._


End file.
